


Avoiding You

by cleste09



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleste09/pseuds/cleste09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel realises he has some feelings for his teammate. What should he do about it? Set around 2012/2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding You

**Author's Note:**

> None of this had happened in real life. I do not own any of the characters in this. Don't like such things, please don't read it.

There he was, standing there, leaning against the thin wall with his racing suit tied around his waist, having an intent conversation with his engineer. His facial hair, those juicy lips, his innocent-looking eyes. His slender figure, thin waist, strong muscles coursing through his arms. How could someone be so perfect? he thought to himself. He knew he was staring at him for too long. He knew people would notice it but he couldn’t move his gaze off him. He was just too perfect to not to look at. He realised he was slowly falling for him.  
  
“Dan? Dan! Are you alright?” the voice of his race engineer finally brought him back to reality, tearing his gaze off the perfect man as he turned to look at his race engineer.  
  
“Yeah... yeah I’m fine mate, perfectly fine,” he mumbled with a smile as they continued discussing possible race strategies for that afternoon.  
  
...  
  
The race ended with the usual results he could manage to achieve in that Toro Rosso of his. He parked the car and slipped out of it. He bent over to replace the steering wheel back and he felt a pat on his back. He looked up through his visor and saw him there, smiling at him. He smiled back and had a handshake with him. It did something to his body and he regretted touching him. It sent jolts of electricity through his body. He had no idea what a normal and harmless handshake could do to him. He was glad he still had his helmet on because he was sure he was blushing deeply. He stood there and looked at the person walked away, the person whom he has a good relationship with, the person whom he was falling deeply for, the person whom he calls his teammate. He knew he had to stop this feeling from getting deeper. He couldn’t let it grow. He had to do something.  
  
...  
  
Daniel had always maintain a good relationship with him. They always chatted to each other, during race weekends and even when they were on their holidays. They would communicate through texts and even phone calls. All of this though changed all of a sudden. He suddenly noticed Daniel was avoiding. They never exchanged texts as often as before and he was normally the one initiating a conversation. He was worried he may have offended him without realising it. They were, of course, of different nationalities which means they have different cultures.  
  
He sat there in his motorhome, thinking. It had been a month. This had been going on for a month. They weren’t as close as before. They seldom talk to each other. He even caught Daniel darting through a small alley when he had seen him walking towards him. What had he done? What actually happened? The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he felt. He pulled on his hair, closing his eyes to calm himself down.  
  
“I need to talk to him about this... I can’t let this go on,” he muttered to himself. With that, he realised how important he was to him.  
  
...  
  
It was raining. The dampness in the paddock area was unbearable. He always hated such weather. The climate in that particular country made it worse as it was hot and humid. He was sweating even though it was raining. He fanned himself with a book, trying to cool himself off. He looked out of the window, noticing the rain was thinning down into a drizzle.  
  
Hmm... Would be nice to go and have a walk... He thought to himself. He needed to clear his mind anyway. He had been thinking of him too much. He had tried to avoid seeing him but it didn’t seem to help much. He grabbed his waterproof jacket and headed out for a walk.  
  
The paddock was awfully quiet because of the rain. Most team personnels were hidden within their motorhomes, waiting patiently for the rain to stop as they still had quite a lot of time to prepare for the Grand Prix weekend. He walked through the paddock, looking down all the while as he didn’t want anyone to stop him. His mind was wandering off but he was brought back to reality when he had bumped into someone.  
  
“Sorry...” he mumbled in his thick Australian accent as he looked up. He regretted doing so. There he was, standing there. His shirt stained by the raindrops, revealing the muscles that were hidden under it. The curves and shapes of his muscles were visible through that thin white shirt he was wearing. He found himself looking away, avoiding the beautiful piece of work that was standing in front of him, avoiding the person whom was making his heartbeat to increase.  
  
“Dan! I was looking for you!” the person exclaimed in his sexy French accent, holding onto him. That sent jolts of electricity through his body. He was scared of it. He was afraid that if he showed him his reaction he would hate him. He tried to avoid his touch but his grip on his shoulders were firm.  
  
“Jev, erm... what’s up mate?” he said softly, trying to hide the nervousness and tinge of arousal in his voice.  
  
“I need to talk to you...” Jev said firmly, grabbing onto his hand as he pulled him towards a small alley between the Mercedes and Lotus motorhomes. He tried to remove his hand from his grip but it was tight. He pinned him against the wall of the Lotus motorhome.  
  
“Daniel, what is wrong with you? Why are you avoiding me?” Jev didn’t bother to beat around the bushes. He waited for an answer from him.  
  
He looked at Jev. He was awfully close. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other. He could see every single details of his face. He had never been this close to Jean before. It was killing him. He looked so cute. His scrunched up face, those lips, those juicy, thick lips. The stubbles around his chin and above his lips. They made him look so sexy. So edible, so fuckable. He turned his head away. He couldn’t look at them for any longer. He knew he will lose control.  
  
“I... I’m not avoiding you mate. Since when...?” he defended himself but was cut short by a snort from Jev.  
  
“You’re not? Look what you are doing now! You are not looking at me at all!” Jev said through gritted teeth, trying to remain calm. “What is wrong Dan? Did I offend you or something?” he asked, his voice softened as he realised he was being a bit too rough just now.  
  
He casted another look at his teammate. Those big brown eyes of his staring down at him, searching for an answer for his futile attempts of avoiding him. He sighed. He couldn’t peel his eyes off him anymore as he gazed back into his eyes.  
  
“Jev... I... I don’t know... I just... I think...” he tried to explain but he was finding it hard.  
  
Jev had crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for an explanation.  
  
“Jev, I think I... like you. I know it’s wrong. It’s terribly wrong. I just can’t take my eyes off you. It’s driving me crazy. So I try to avoid you so I won’t fall harder for you. I’m sorry. Go on and hate me. I’m fine with it...” he finally blabbed out in a fast pace, looking down to avoid the surprise look on his teammate’s face. He knew they will feel even more awkward after he had confessed about this. He knew he had destroyed their friendship but there was no point of hiding it anymore.  
  
He was expecting a slap on the face or the sound of feet stomping away from him into the distance but neither of that happened. Instead, he felt warm lips pressed against his. Those thick, juicy lips that he had longed for. Those lips that he wanted to taste and claim them as his so badly. He felt arms wrapped around his waist as he relaxed, responding to the kiss. It was gentle, sweet and slow. He felt dizzy. He wasn’t sure whether this was a dream or it was really happening. He felt their lips broke apart, both panting for air. He opened his eyes which he had not realised he had them shut close. He looked at those brown eyes. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to react to this.  
  
“Dan, I... I like you too... That’s why I was so worried when you started avoiding me. I thought I pissed you off...” Jean mumbled softly, smiling slightly.  
  
He found himself hugging onto Jean, thanking him. He had longed to have a tight hug with him, to feel his muscles against his. He felt content. He felt secured.  
  
They let go of each other, realising the rain had started pouring down again, making them soaking wet. Daniel grabbed hold of Jean’s hand.  
  
“Let’s go get something hot to drink before you catch a cold,” Daniel said, smiling as they made their way back to their motorhome. Two hot chocolate with marshmallow sounded like a good idea to Daniel for them to start on their newly found relationship...

 

 


End file.
